User talk:Darth Nilus
Why are there all these "problems"? How did you get your longer? Who what when where why???? DN [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Converse}]] 19:39, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::What problems? Problem reports? This is stupid, cuase you don't know what they are so you an't fix em. >_< What longer? =\ - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760 =D']]{Scream, shout ect.} 19:46, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :I don't understand what your saying. I bet there is some kinda virus in the site. We need a firewall or something. I got a new ipod!!! I got a ds too! So far on mario kart, I've unlocked everything except every kart for every character, I think. Merry Christams Dude! I turn 12 in 11 days!!DN [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Converse}]] 18:05, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Vezon with skyblaster and fire I saw you asked LD for the pic and I have a program where it's easy to create fire, so I made it for you... If you want the fire somewhere else you can tell me where exactly and I'll make it for you. ' •' Hammerise :THANKS!!!! I GOT LEWA FINALLY!!! Uhh...can you put the fire like it's on the "ground" around him, and saying "I'm back!"? If you can, thanks, and thabks anyway. [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'DN']] [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Hiss at me}]] 00:45, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :P.S., how do you download a pic that you don't own on to GIMP? I would love to know that! Useful...Umm...Maybe perhaps an example...Say Vamprah? Anything. Hit me. [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'DN']] [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Hiss at me}]] 00:53, 24 January 2008 (UTC) I have mastered all the tools of GIMP!!! Except paths,those wierd shpaes next to the path icon that are blue with dotted lines and uploading non-owned images!!! YAY!!! As LD said, I'm a lil' pro!! I figured out how you did fire: reddish orange color, snad dunes tool, and sparks! I am a MASTER! [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'DN']] [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Hiss at me}]] 01:10, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :Something like this good? For Vamprah, right click it and select copy picture (or whatever you have - I don't have an english windows), then go to GIMP and edit-->paste or simply ctrl + v. I used Ulead Photoimpact for the fire.. it has en effect called particle effect that creates fire, smoke, bubbles, stars, snow, clouds,... and you just move it to where you want it on the pic. You don't need to know anything to make fire.=P''' •''' Hammerise Oh..THANKS, DUDE!!! I like,I love it, I want some more of it!(not really, but it still is cool)and thanks for the additional info!! [[Userpage:Darth Nilus|'DN']] [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Hiss at me}]] 12:39, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :Experiment with siggy: Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Hiss at me}]] 21:32, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Kansas, US. sweet picture! -Panakalego 00:53, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Hammerise made it for me. I can also make pics like LD and Hammerise, if you want any. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 12:22, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, Toa Xairo(is that how you spell it?), I was just steamy becuse I woke up early on Monday, as usual. A problem like that is impossible. Please start writing like us, no offense. Just go to talk, record, and if you mess up, record again and fix it, or if you have news, do the same. It's just 1,2,3. Or an additional 4-7 if it's needed. And 64.130..... is just my IP, not a new user, Toa Auserv. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 22:51, 11 February 2008 (UTC) kool its alright man,i kinda new that bak then u meant no offense, but i sometimes get carried away and yea u clos on spelling toa xairos only that an s belongs on the end but its koolToa Xairos 23:00, 11 February 2008 (UTC) what happen whatever happen to legolver, he hasnt logged on since, Toa Xairos 15:14, 13 February 2008 (EST) :Hmph...loser. Practically makes the site and leaves. Hmph.You'll listen up, here's the story about a little guy that lives in the blue world, all day and all night, everything he sees is just blue,like him inside and outside, Blue his house, with the blue little window, and the blue car wreck, and everything is blue for himself, and everybody around him, because he ain't got nobody to listen-sten, listen-tsen, listen-tsen I'm blue! Da Ba Dee, Da Ba Dy, Da Ba Dee, Da Ba Dy! Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 23:31, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::Ok.... What is up with that???!!!!? MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 18:57, 13 February 2008 (EST) ! :It's a cool new song on my ipod called "blue" by Eiffel 65. I also like "my console". Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 01:19, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::Haha, love that song! But I think it's quite old cuz I was listening to it when I was around 7, I think. ' •' Hammerise :I don't care, I just like'm no matter what. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 20:22, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :Anybody here have an airsoft (soft air)gun? I'm getting a Famas electric rifle for $50 USD. It's pretty awesome, 380 fps(feet per second), but the only bad thing is it holds only 30 shots :( Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 00:56, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Wow, that's one sweet airsoft gun for that price! But it might break easy, so be careful! -Panakalego 15:55, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Dude, metal gear box. Besides, it hasn't even come yet. I ordered it last Sunday...Feel like it's coming from Japan or something...taking forever. Slash [[User talk:Darth Nilus|{Talk}]] 17:23, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :sometimes it takes over a month to show up ^_^ and spring loaded guns last longer i used to have a riffel and a pistol sorry about the spelling but the "hop-up" on both of them broke -Panakalego 21:39, 8 March 2008 (UTC)